1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sealant and a liquid crystal display using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealant capable of preventing the liquid crystal display from being contaminated by compositions included in the sealant and a liquid crystal display using the sealant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses that are currently widely used include liquid crystal display, plasma display, organic electroluminescence display, and the like. There are many different applications for a display apparatus, such as a TV or computer monitor and a cellular phone.
A display apparatus typically includes a pair of substrates facing each other. For example, the liquid crystal display includes two substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer changes according to the electric field so that desired images are displayed.
A region where the image is displayed is defined as a display area. The display area usually includes a region near the center portions of the two substrates and does not include the peripheral portions of the two substrates. In the peripheral portion of the substrates, a sealant pattern is formed to combine the two substrates together.
The sealant pattern is formed using a compound including a polymer resin. However, upon combining the two substrates together, the compound included in the sealant pattern sometimes diffuses into the display area. As a result, the display area is contaminated, deteriorating the quality of image in the display apparatus.